This invention relates to a push switch in which pressing and releasing of a pressing element causes operation of contacts or turning-on and -off of the switch to be carried out, and more particularly to a small-sized or down-sized push switch formed into dimensions as small as, for example, 4 mm in length, 8 mm in width and 6 mm in height and housed in an insulating casing.
A push switch is generally adapted to change over an electric circuit by the pressing and releasing of a pressing element and is widely used for electronic appliances associated with an FD, a DTA and the like. Unfortunately, the conventional push switch fails to satisfactorily exhibit both economical efficiency and switching performance. More particularly, a push switch exhibiting good economical efficiency is deteriorated in durability and/or switching performance, whereas that exhibiting good durability is expensive. Thus, it would be highly desirable to develop a push switch which is decreased in manufacturing cost and exhibits satisfactory durability and switching performance.
The push switch is required to be miniaturized as described above, therefore, a space required for the switching operation or a distance between a movable contact side and a fixed contact side is set to be 1 mm or less, for example, about 0.5 mm. For this reason, it is required to restrict variation of the dimension to a degree as low as about 0.2 mm. Nevertheless, the conventional push switch is provided on a movable side thereof with a spring member as bent such which is a leaf spring, a wire spring or the like irrespective of quality of the push switch, to thereby be widely varied in quality depending on the spring member and substantially fail to satisfy the above-described dimensional requirements.